My name is Dark
by Anbucutie23
Summary: a LightXoc and maybe LXoc


Hi my name is Dark, yea I know Dark that is not a name but hey I like it and it suits me. I'm 15 years old and on Halloween 2007 my life changed forever. "Hey Dark wanna go to the park" my friend Shesomi said energetically, "No thanks I got to do some home work maybe tomorrow", "oh you never do anything but go home and work you need to live a little", " sorry girl I need to get a scholarship to a good college, see you in biology tomorrow." "Yea, yea see you later" I looked at my friend as she walked away. I walked out to the court yard and sat on a bench feeling the cherry blossoms graze my face, I closed my eyes to smell the fragrance of ocean water, when I opened my eyes my best friend Light Yagami was standing in front of me. Yea I know light and dark not names and complete opposites oh well get over it. "Hey there Dark enjoying the summer breeze" "oh hey Light shouldn't you be home working" "I was about to ask you the same thing, so wanna walk home together" "uh... ok" I hesitated I actually like Light like more than a friend and I know he doesn't feel the same way why would he I mean look at me black from head to toe except for my pale white skin. "well then lets go miss gloom and doom" "don't call me that I'm not all that gloom" Light laughed I blushed at him "why are you laughing" "you take everything so seriously" "whatever can we just go" "ok miss gloom and doom" I gave him a look that said say it one more time and I'll tackle you. when we got to my house he said "ok well I'll see you later Dark" "yea bye" I opened the door and went to my room, I started on my home work and finished quite quickly, I looked out the window to see the cherry blossoms floating down to the ground, I know its cheesy for a girl named Dark to like pink flowers but their calming. I then decided to go for a walk, when I got down stairs my mom said "and where do you think you are going young lady" "I'm going for a walk mom, I did all my home work and my project is done" "ok, well don't be gone too long dinner is almost ready" "ok mom I got cell phone call me when dinner is ready" with that I walked outside and went to the park. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes felling the breeze, when a single cherry blossom fell on my check I opened my eyes to see a note book laying next to me "what a strange book" I picked it up and read the cover "Death Note" well this must be some prank oh well I like its look it could be my new diary" I put the note book in my purse and started for home. I went up to my room with dinner and opened my new book, there was a set of rules I looked at them How to Use: I  
1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.  
5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.  
How to Use: II  
1. This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.  
2. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death.  
3. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.  
How to Use: III  
1. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.  
2. The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note.  
How to Use: IV  
1. The person in possession of the DEATH NOTE is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.  
2. If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her after he/she uses the note.  
3. Gods of death, the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.  
4. A god of death has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it.  
How to Use: V  
1. A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot.  
2. A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.  
3. The human who becomes the owner of the DEATH NOTE can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable his/her to see a human's name and remaining lifetime when looking though them.  
4. A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a god of death, which are not generally known to the gods of death.  
How to Use: VI  
1. The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.  
2. The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.  
How to Use: VII  
1. One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.  
2. The instrument to write with can be anything, ((e.g. costumes, blood, etc)) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.  
3. Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note.  
How to Use: VIII  
1. You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) in order to fill in a name.  
2. Even if you do not actually possess the DEATH NOTE, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.  
How to Use: IX  
1. The DEATH NOTE will not affect those under 780 days old.  
2. The DEATH NOTE will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times." wow these kids must have had a lot of time on their hands, well lets go along with this. I decided to put the name of a killer who was now having his trial, "ok Kitusa Hikashoka" I wrote the name in thick blood red ink, then 60 seconds later the press were saying he died of a heart attack. I sat in my chair frozen, "its a coincidence, I didn't kill him, its a fake book, ITS NOT REAL" "oh no it is real and now your the owner of that book missy" I turned around to see some monster with deep red eyes and midnight black hair "who...who are you" "well you could call me a shimigami or a death god but most call me Kitsuakoha, and what may I ask is your name" "its...its Dark" "what a pretty name Dark, well Dark you are the owner of the death note now are you willing to use it" "I... I don't know" "its ok you don't have to decide now, but you will need to decide in the next week" "what about you, what are you going to do my mom will freak if she sees you" "well don't worry about that only people who touch the death note can see and hear me" "oh well that makes sense" 'what makes sense?" "I ate some bad pizza and I'm hallucinating, that's it bad pizza" "oh no it's not see" he grazed his long finger across my cold pale skin. I panicked and fell to my bed "what... what do you want with me" "I need nothing from you but you need something from me" "what is that" "that book of yours if I take it back I erase your memories" "oh... well then I will keep this book and use it as I please" "that fine with me" I gave him one last look before putting the note book in my purse and falling asleep. I woke in the next morning to see Kitsuakoha eating some grapes "what are you doing Kitsua" "what did you just call me" "I called you Kitsua its your nickname" "ok well I'm eating these delicious grapes, mmm they are so tasty" "oh well I have to go to school so stay out of trouble" "yea, yea no one can see or hear me so I'll just follow you today" "fine but when we're in public don't talk to me people may suspect something is wrong" "ok but I'm going to need some of these grapes" "fine but you cant eat them in public" "oh why not there so good" "well grapes don't just disappear into thin air" "fine Dark what ever you say" he said in a sarcastic voice and bowed too me. "Oh shut up, and come on" I said smiling, I walked out Kitsua following me. I arrived at school and saw Light sitting on a bench, facing away from me, I walked over to him and put my hands over his eyes "guess who" I said smiling "hmm is it a girl in pink?" "No, guess again" "is it a fan girl?" "No, one more try" "could it be miss gloom and doom, Dark?" "Yes" my hand slipped away from his face and I twirled and sat next to him and smiled, "why are you so happy?" Light asked "well, I just am can I not just be happy, or is it I'm too dark to be happy" "Dark you are dark, and I never said you couldn't be happy you are just the kind of person I thought would be more frowns than smiles" "well that doesn't mean I cant be happy" I said frowning, Light put his arm around me and said "I know, I'm sorry wanna go get some lunch?" "Sure." We walked into the cafeteria and Light bought me lunch, how sweet, once we were done Light went to take out his wallet his bag fell, and the contents were scattered across the floor, the one thing I noticed though was a small black book. I looked at Light and went to grab the book my finger grazed it when Light grabbed my hand, forcefully, and said "NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!" I winced and said "Light let go of my hand, your hurting me", "NO YOU CANT JUST MESS WITH OTHER PEOPLES STUFF APPOLOGIGEZ NOW DARK, APPOLOGIZE TO ME" "Light people are starting to stare, your embarrassing me Light stop it, your scaring me" "YOU ARE THE ONE EMBARESSEING ME AND I CAN SCARE YOU ALL I WANT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU" "Light please stop your hurting my wrist, please Light please just stop" Light then snapped back into reality and said "I am so sorry Dark I don't know what came over me, please just let me make it up to you let me…" "NO, stay away from me Light; I don't want to be around you when you are like that, just leave me alone." I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, and ended up in front of a building "weird I never knew this was here?", just then a boy in blue jeans and a long white sleeve shirt with messy black hair walked out, "that is because it is a brand new building" he said in a monotone voice "oh well that explains it" I said smiling "well, if you don't mind me asking why are you crying?" "What" "your eyes there red and there are still tears on your face" he wiped my face and smiled saying "much better, why don't you come inside and have some tea?" "Well I don't know?" "Come on, I'm sure it will make you feel better to be out of the cold and to have some warm tea in you" "Well ok." We walked into the building and the man pressed an intercom and said "Watori please bring the usual and a cup of cherry blossom tea" I sat in a chair and thought 'why would Light snap like that, and what was so special about that book', just then Light walked in and said "Ryuzaki, do you have any new information about the Ki… Dark what are you doing here" "L…Light what are you doing here" "I work here, with Ryuzaki, what about you" "he asked me to come in and have some tea with him", just then an elderly man walked in with a tray of sweets, two cups of tea, and a cup of coffee, "I heard Light-san come in and brought him some coffee, I hope you don't mind" Ryuzaki and Light said simultaneously "not at all Watori thank you." I looked at both of them and said "well I should be getting home my mom will send out the SWAT team to find me so… yea" I started to walk away when Light grabbed my hand and said "please Dark don't go, just let me explain please" he stared at me, with those charming coffee colored eyes and I knew I couldn't say no, "fine, I'll give you five minutes" "that's all I ask for; Ryuzaki may I please speak to Dark alone" "alright Light, do as you please but remember there are still security cameras" "thank you Ryuzaki." Light and I walked into a room and sat on a sofa Light caressed my hand and placed his head on the crook of my neck; my face went red as he began to place his arms around my waist he looked at me and said "I know you are steamed at me but please listen, I have been studying for exams all week and I was tired" "then why did you snap when I tried to pick up that note book?" "It is my journal I was embarrassed, that if you read it you would find out my deepest darkest secret." I stared at Light, my forest green eyes staring deep down looking for an answer, "what is your secret" he looked at me and leaned in, placing his soft pink lips next to my ear, and whispered "that I am madly in love with you" he leaned back and then placed his soft, hot, cherry lips against my icy, black, tear soaked ones. I enjoyed every moment of that outstanding kiss, the way he held the small of my back, the way he held my long midnight black hair, or even the way he tapped my shoulder… wait how could he tap my shoulder while he had both his hands on me… Oh crap. I turned around and saw Ryuzaki looking at Light with his shadowy black eyes "well hello Ryuzaki thank you for interrupting us, is it something important" Light said, still holding me firmly and protectively. Ryuzaki smiled and said "it's about the case and Miss Dark don't worry about your mother I contacted her and informed her that you will be staying with us for the time being" "WHAT!? My mom actually said yes?" Ryuzaki looked at me with his dark black eyes and said in his monotone voice "yes she went on a trip to Germany and wont be back for a while so she said as long as you are with Light you are fine." "Whoa are you serious?" I asked astonished "yes I am and Light will take you to your house so you may advise your mother to have a pleasant journey and pick up some necessities"


End file.
